


[Podfic] Follow Me Down

by kalakirya



Series: Follow Me Down/Dead Space [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> "Are you actually worried about me? That's kind of funny, and no doubt something I'll mock you for endlessly later."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151723) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Rating:**  NC-17 (mate-or-die scenario; slight magical influence)  
**Length:**  30 minutes  
**Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/follow-me-down) (mp3) or [direct download/stream (thank you paraka<3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/follow%20me%20down%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3)

 

This story has a sequel called Dead Space - [download both as a podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/follow-me-downdead-space)

streaming: [follow me down](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/follow%20me%20down%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3) (right-click to download, left-click to stream in your browser)  
[deadspace](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/deadspace%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3) (right-click to download, left-click to stream in your browser)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow Me Down [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269753) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
